


Dried up coffee

by Sunflora_Or_Maybe_Sasqh



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Ashfur is angsty fully grown man in this, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know how to label this, I mean i'm pretty sure that it's not angst but-, I need sleep, I swear his apartment makes me sad, Just description, No Dialogue, Other, This was written on impulse, Yeah just putting angst in case, and food I'm hungry, and he misses his sister, and one of his many nephews, he also misses Squirrelflight, what even are these tags-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflora_Or_Maybe_Sasqh/pseuds/Sunflora_Or_Maybe_Sasqh
Summary: Ashfur likes coffee in his lonely apartment
Kudos: 4





	Dried up coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am and I wrote this on impulse-
> 
> Human AU

Rain was pattering on the windows, the wind howling outside, there was not a soul in the streets, the unforgiving weather having scared everyone in their houses or apartments. In the streets, behind the trashcans, under cardboard boxes or dumpsters, stray cats or dogs were huddled together or on themselves, some luckier than the others.

Inside of a dull apartment complex, there was an even duller apartment, inhabited by an even duller blue-eyed man.

The walls were covered in an off-white paint, there were some pictures here and there, representing a once happy family. The pictures were mostly in the corridor. 

The floor of the living room was a dull brown wood, covered in a grayish blue carpet, there was a couch along with a small, blue-green, rectangular coffee table, a TV was in front of it, but it wasn't turned on really often, judging by all the dust on it.

The most interesting part of the apartment was the closed balcony, the room was right after the kitchen, behind a glass door. There was a rarely-used oven and a dryer with several plants sitting on them, they were all the dull man had left after all. The floor was made out of cold tiles. But the particularity of the room was it's windows. They were clear and everywhere, it was a good spot to observe the outside, so good that the man had installed a chair in front of the windows.

Speaking of the man, he was sitting in said chair, a soft cream blanket draped on his shoulders and a cup of coffee sitting on the old garden table next to the window, steam still rising from the black liquid. His elbow was also resting on the table, holding his head as he gazed absentmindedly through the windows, watching the rain fall down, soaking the street.

The man had short gray hair and dark blue eyes, discreet freckles were dotting his face. He wore a white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

This dull man was better known as Ashfur.

Ashfur had lived alone for years now, yet he still remembered clearly back when this was his family's house. 

He remembered when he was a kid, when his sister Ferncloud would crawl into his bed or when he would crawl into hers during winter because they were too cold, alone in their own bed. 

He remembered when his mother Brindleface would tell them stories or sing them songs to lull them to sleep. 

He also remembered when his father Whitestorm would try to teach them how to cook.

He remembered when Cloudtail would come over and play with both Ferncloud and he for the entire afternoon, creating stories, playing with dolls, play fighting, playing tag.

He remembered when life was still in his apartment.

Ashfur grabbed his cup and took a few long sips of his coffee, choking on the bitter taste. He used to not be able to bear drinking a coffee without milk (and he still couldn't), but black coffee was Squirrelflight's favorite, and that's was all he had left of her.  
He shook his head, trying to shook the thoughts of the petite woman with adorable freckles out of his mind. 

He put his cup back down and leaned his head back on his hand, curled up on the chair.

He missed Ferncloud, yet it had been years since she had moved out, he didn't remember how much exactly, time seemed to flow differently in this apartment.   
She moved out a few months after she got together with Dustpelt, but still kept visiting and calling her increasingly lonely brother.

It stopped after he got together with Squirrelflight.

He sighed, _Everything seems to come back to her..._

She had just broken up with her boyfriend Brambleclaw and with them both being friends, she went to seek comfort towards Ashfur.

Of course this idiot had to fall in love with her.  
She seemed like she liked him back, and they ended up dating.

It didn't last long. 3 months.

She left without a word and went back with Brambleclaw soon after. 

The appartement never felt emptier.

It started feeling empty after Brindleface died, it was even worse after Whitestorm died not long after, even worse after Ferncloud moved out.

Ashfur was left all alone, he had heard that his sister was pregnant. Ashfur smiled slightly, remembering his nephew Birchpaw. How old was he now ? He was probably an adult by now, what was his name ?

Ashfur sighed, a sudden sense of nostalgia taking over him.

He was pretty sure that he missed being around others, yet he put all his efforts in pushing others away. Why ? He didn't know.   
Perhaps he was scared of getting attached again.  
Hard to tell when everything feels numb. 

He had heard that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had kids recently. Triplets. Quite the handful, she was courageous. 

Well, recently isn't quite the right word, he had heard that 4 years ago, who had told him ?  
Maybe he'd learned it himself, he wasn't sure.  
He wasn't sure of anything when he was in this apartment.

He wasn't sure if he had ate, or showered, or even slept, apathy was all he could feel.

At first he thought that was anger, than agony, than sadness, than he came to realize that it was void he was feeling.

Ashfur gazed back at his coffee, the cup was empty. When did he finish it ? He didn't know.

He got up on weak knees, the cup in his hands. He stared inside, searching for answers to all his questions and his missing memories, but all there was left was dried coffee in the bottom of the cup. Did he fall asleep while staring outside the window ? He had no memories of that.

He sighed softly, walking out of the balcony and into his kitchen, he put the cup down in the sink. His muscles and bones ached and all he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed, tucked under the sheets and sleep. 

Maybe if he slept long enough, he would be awoken by Ferncloud. Oh how he missed his sister. 

He walked out of the kitchen, ready to head toward the corridor of cold tiles and head to his room. His plans were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ashfur turned to the door faster than he would have wanted. A part of him, the part that was still the old Ashfur, didn't want to seem eager, but the other part was so touch starved, it was so deprived of social interaction that he craved any sort of attention or interaction.

He almost threw himself at the door, but the second his hand reached on the doorknob.

Black. 

Everything was black.

* * *

Time seemed to have passed before Ashfur got a hold of his body.  
The coffee table had two empty cups and an open biscuit box on it. There were crumbs.  
The TV was turned on.   
What had happened ?

He must've had another episode.

Nobody would have ever visited him.

His bandaged hand reached out to the TV, turning it off. Then Ashfur just stood there, listening to the silence. 

The soft sound of rain was still pattering on the windows. 

He gazed at the kitchen. 

The dull man walked back to the balcony and settled on his chair, curling in the blanket draped over his shoulders and staring at the dull, rainy city.

  
Even the strays were less pitiful than him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ashfur should worry about his memory losses-
> 
> Fun fact : in my head, the apartment is pretty much my grandmother's


End file.
